Gizmo and The Gremlin Gang
by GIR lover42
Summary: When Gizmo falls ill after multiplying, Billy and Kate have their hands full before their wedding. What they don't realize is that if temperatures get low enough remains the Gremlins that have died will reform, and there is a harsh winter ahead of them...
1. It all begins

**I do not own Gremlins, or any of it's characters (Except the new Mogwai, who will have names in the next chapter) **

**Gremlins belongs to Warner Bros. (And others)  
**

It was a cloudy day in New York when Billy Peltzer left to return home with Gizmo. Billy had gotten tired of everything in New York, the cars, the noise, so he and Kate Beringer decided to return to their hometown, Kingston Falls. The two also wanted to be in their hometown for their marriage. They left at approximately six AM on a Monday morning.

"C'mon, let's go!" Billy called through the apartment for Kate and Gizmo.

"Billy, where's Gizmo?" Kate wandered into the room looking frantic, "We can't leave without him, and your parents are expecting us at five tonight!" Billy thought for a moment, and then smiled briefly, wandering out of the room. There, he found a blanket on the couch with a large lump underneath it. He reached down and brushed the blanket away, revealing small Gizmo sound asleep, drooling on the leather couch. Billy chuckled as he picked up Gizmo, who immediately snapped awake.

"Meh!" He screeched squeakily, flailing his arms and legs about. Billy began to stroke Gizmo's fur and Gizmo calmed. He reached his tiny arms out to hug Billy, and then clung to Billy as they started to move to where Kate was.

"Here he is…" Billy nudged Gizmo lightly, "Let's get going."

The three begun they're journey. Gizmo fell asleep soon after they boarded the car. They went on for about an hour before they got hungry for breakfast. Kate woke Gizmo, who groggily allowed her to carry him in her purse into a fast food restaurant. While they were ordering food, something dreadful happened. The strap on Kate's purse snapped and sent Gizmo tumbling to the floor. He slid across the floor into a large puddle of water. Gizmo immediately began to screech as pain overcame is body. He cried for the pain to stop as tears formed in his eyes and four small balls of fur popped from his back. Kate, Billy, and everyone in the entire building stared at poor Gizmo, who was now huddled in a small ball, crying. Then the fluff balls began to grow and little Mogwai formed in front of everyone's eyes. Many people gasped, and one woman screamed.

One of the new Mogwai had bright orange eyes and large white tufts of fur around each ear. Another had a deep red color eyes and was completely white, except for two black spikes on the top of his head. The other two were identical; One green and one blue eye, and completely brown fur.

Billy calmly picked up Gizmo and held him tightly to his body as he stared at the other Mogwai. They were staring back. It seemed as if Billy and all four new Mogwai were having a staring contest. Finally, Billy blinked and every one of the new Mogwai burst into laughter.

"We can't just leave them here," Billy whispered to Kate, "We have to take them with us, maybe they won't eat after midnight." Kate nearly panicked, but calmed herself quickly.

"Alright…." She said softly, "Let's gather them up and leave like nothing ever happened…"

The two did that, each holding two new Mogwai and Billy also holding Gizmo. Then they waltzed out of the building, taking no notice in what the others were doing. They finally made it to the car and dropped all the Mogwai (Except for Gizmo) in the back seat.

They traveled the entire way with no problem. Every single one of the Mogwai (Including Gizmo this time) slept all the way. When they arrived, the jolt of the car woke up the four new Mogwai, but Gizmo stayed sound asleep.

"Hehehehahaha!" One of the Mogwai giggled for no apparent reason. The other three did the same. Billy and Kate stared at them, then at each other. Then they calmly stood up, put the Mogwai in a large travel bag, and went to knock on the door.

answered the door. She saw that Billy was carrying Gizmo and nearly fainted.

"Where….Where did you find him?" She shrieked happily.

"New York…long story." Billy shrugged and hugged his mother, then he gestured to Kate, "You know Kate Beringer, Mom. She used to work with me?" His mother nodded, "We're going to get married soon." His mom nearly fainted again before welcoming Billy and his soon-to-be-bride into the house.

"I've prepared a nice meal for you, and why don't you just set your bags down and come to the table, alright?" didn't wait for an answer and walked into the kitchen. Billy shrugged and set down a bag.

"What about the…the…The creatures?" Kate asked cautiously.

"Oh, well, as Gizmo is, they're asleep." Billy lifted a snoring bag to Kate's ear, "I'll just bring Gizmo with us and leave the others near by so we can hear if they wake up." Kate agreed and they walked to the dining room with Gizmo.

"Mom?" Billy asked calmly, "Do you want to hold him?" Billy held up the sleeping Gizmo who squirmed, trying to find warmth. Billy saw that his mother was delighted when she saw Gizmo, and handed him to her. She cuddled the small creature and smiled slightly as he snuggled against her and yawned.

"Aww…" She mouthed with a very small amount of noise, "Why don't you two sit and I'll serve you some dinner." She set Gizmo in Billy's lap and went to get the food. She returned moments later and the three ate silently, then went to the living room to catch up with each other.

"How have you been?" Asked Billy as he sat down and laid Gizmo on the couch covered with a small blanket.

"Oh, fine. It's been torture trying to get the Gremlin stains out of the blender and microwave, even after all these years they're still there." Billy giggled and so did Kate. Soon it was ten o'clock and Billy and Kate decided to get some rest. They said goodnight to and went to bed in Billy's former room. Billy pulled out the dust covered box he had kept the first batch of Mogwai in and put the new ones in, though they were sound asleep. Gizmo slept in the bed with them. Very late that night, Kate awoke to small whimpers of Gizmo.

"Billy?" She whispered, "Billy?" Billy finally awoke.

"What…?" He asked groggily.

"Gizmo doesn't sound too good…."

"Hm?" Billy listened for a moment and he, too, heard Gizmo's cries and lifted his small friend to see what was the matter. Gizmo woke when Billy picked him up, and began coughing immediately. Billy looked a bit frantic as he studied Gizmo closer. Gizmo's small eyes were drooping; his small mouth was gaping open to get a breath of air, and he looked terribly ill. Kate walked out of the room and soon returned with an extra blanket and a thermometer.

"Here…" She said handing both to Billy, "It looks like he needs it." Billy wrapped Gizmo in the blanket and began to take his temperature. Gizmo immediately began to chew on the thermometer, as he had the previous time he had his temperature taken.

"Don't chew….No chew…" Kate said softly as Gizmo stopped chewing. Finally Billy removed the thermometer from Gizzy's mouth and examined it.

"Great…" He muttered, "Gizmo has a fever. Mogwai temperatures are the same as human, and his temperature is over one-hundred. He must be sick." As if to demonstrate, Gizmo then spit-up all he had eaten that day onto Billy. Billy sighed and handed Gizmo off to Kate, who he clung to immediately after being put into her arms.

"Hold him and try to keep him warm while I go get cleaned off, then I'll do some research on what he has and how to cure him." Billy wandered off and left poor Gizmo with Kate.

After what seemed like forever, Billy returned.

"I found nothing anywhere, and my dad could tell me nothing. All he said is that what ever Gizmo had done already he would probably continue doing through out the time he's sick…" Billy massaged his temple softly and yawned, "How about we get some sleep? We can just get up if we here Gizmo whining or coughing or something. We'll deal with this in the morning." And with that, Kate wrapped Gizmo in a blanket, Billy laid him comfortably beside him, and the three fell sound asleep.

The next day, Gizmo was a small bit better. He was not longer spitting up every few minutes (Though he still was at times), and his fever seemed to go down. (Gizmo once more chewed the thermometer) But Billy still seemed worried, especially when they awoke to see that the four Mogwai were gone.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Billy shouted frantically. "Where….Why….This can't turn out good." Both Kate and Billy began to frantically look for the four, while keeping an eye on Gizmo. Usually one watched Gizmo and the other searched.

"I found some fluff!" Kate held up a ball of fuzz she had found beside the bed.

"Maybe….Maybe their under the bed…" Billy thought aloud. Billy told Gizmo to stay, keep the thermometer in his mouth, and not to chew, then started to search with Kate.

Under the bed they found one small Mogwai, curled up in a ball; asleep. Billy picked her up and secured her back in the box.

"At least this one didn't eat anything after midnight….I hope no others did either." Billy said hopefully. Then he heard a small sneeze from the top of the Bed. Then a moan and a growl. Another sneeze. A small cry. Billy looked on top of the bed. There was Gizmo, sitting and looking as miserable of ever. Then he sneezed. Very quickly, he transformed into a Gremlin. Billy gasped. Then Gizmo sneezed again, and quickly returned to his usual Mogwai form. Billy stared in awe. Then, seeing as what had been happening had upset Gizmo, he picked the ill fluff ball up and began to stroke the fur on top of his head. Immediately, Gizmo vomited, then passed out. Billy held the small, unconscious, messy Mogwai and stared at him with wide eyes.

"What just happened…." He whispered. Kate heard him, and looked up at him and Gizmo.

"Oh, dear, has he gotten sick again?" She asked.

"Well….Yes…..Then he fainted….." Billy shrugged, "I have no idea why. A minute ago, every time he sneezed he turned into a Gremlin. Then back into a Mogwai if he sneezed again. I picked him up and rubbed his head, and…And he got sick and passed out." Kate, too, looked surprised.

"Do you think…Do you think its part of what he's got?" She turned to Billy.

"Probably…" Billy responded, "I'm not even sure if he has caught a human virus. I mean, when he was just coughing, getting sick, and being miserable it sounded like just a stomach virus or possibly the Flu, but now that all of this has happened, It can't be one of the two. But if it's a Mogwai or Gremlin virus, I have no idea where he could've caught it from. I'm pretty sure things like that can't be carried in people or other animals, and there were no other Mogwai or anything when he started showing symptoms."

Gizmo then opened his eyes and looked around. He made a small noise, a shriek of pain, and squirmed about. Billy lifted Gizmo, then noticed the mess Gizmo ha made on his shirt.

"Hold him and try to calm him down…Ya know, stroke his fur –Not his head, be cautious about that until we find out more on this- and speak softly to him while I go clean up…again, okay?" Billy thrust Gizmo toward Kate carefully. Kate took the small furry creature, who was still struggling with pain, and tried to calm him while Billy walked off to change shirts once more.

Just as  
Billy walked off, a large crash was heard from behind. All of them looked –including Gizmo- and couldn't believe their eyes.


	2. A Surprising Day

There, standing before a smashed window was a fluffy ball of two Mogwai; the look-alikes. They were huddled together, asleep.

One yawned slowly. The other opened its eyes. Gizmo sneezed into a Gremlin. Kate screamed. Gizmo sneezed back. The other Mogwai squirmed and wriggled about. Gizmo began to cough, so hard he fell off of Kate. Kate picked him up and patted his back.

"Why did these two just come bursting through the window all balled up together like that?" She asked.

"I have no idea…..I'll go see if anything's going on out there. It's not bright outside, so the other could be out there. You stay here with those guys and Gizmo. I'll be right back." Billy (Who had changed shirts rather quickly) placed Gizmo carefully in Kate's arms and walked downstairs and out the door. Kate stayed, rocking Gizmo like a baby and eyeing the look-alike Mogwai. As Billy slammed the door shut, the twins uncurled and fell onto their backs, beginning to play with their feet.

"You two are playful, aren't you?" Kate giggled softly, staring at the two. One looked slightly more feminine than the other, too feminine to be male. "How could you be a girl….Oh, well. I guess if you don't eat after midnight anytime soon, you need names." Kate looked at Gizmo in her arms and, seeing that he looked as if he felt a bit better than before, asked him, "Gizmo? What do you think?" Gizmo lay and cooed and made little gurgley sounds.

"Hazel…" He spaced the two syllables slightly apart. Then he began looking very sick, and curled up in Kate's arms, moaning, "Nono…." He closed his eyes and buried his head in Kate's sweater. Kate stroked his fur as she decided which one should have the name. She decided the female should be Hazel. She named the male Pecan so they would both be somewhat named after a nut. She watched Hazel and Pecan wiggle and squirm about, thinking back a day earlier when Gizmo multiplied. How many were there…Four. Four were there. They only had three, so the fourth could possibly be outside. She hoped it hadn't eaten after midnight.

Soon, Billy returned.

"I have no idea what happened out there, but…." Billy held up a small puff of white fur. The puff uncurled, revealing the one with the two spikes.

"Oh, wonderful!" Kate stated, "Well, I've named the others, why don't we name him, too?" Kate was really enjoying the Mogwai and was getting attached to them. "These two are Hazel and Pecan, and that one should be…." She thought, "Macadamia?" Billy smiled.

"That sounds good, but we can't get attached to these things. You know how dangerous they can be." Billy lied Macadamia down and he scurried off.

"I know, but never in my life have I had a pet. Not all to my own….Well, oh gosh, there was that one time….Oh….It was terrible….I was twelve….It was summer, a-and my mom decided I needed something to keep me company since my father died and I was an only child….She bought me a…a little bunny, named Fu-Fu…" Kate's voice trailed off and her lip began to quiver, "I can never have a good memory, can I?"

Billy came over and gave her a hug.

"If these guys don't eat after midnight, we can keep them for a while. Besides, what else would we do with them?" Kate smiled at this.

"Let's just hope they don't eat after midnight, or we're all doomed." She handed Gizmo back to Billy, "We still have one we haven't named, though. The little one that we found under the bed." Billy looked over at the box and at the little Mogwai.

"Let's see….I can't think of anymore names so that they can all be nutty, but look at her fur…" Billy gestured to the Mogwai, "It's all fluffy, and fizzy…."

"Let's call her Fizz." Kate said. Then her smile turned to a worried look, "You don't think they'll eat after midnight, do you? If hey did, we would have to….you know, kill them, and I don't know if I can stand doing that to these."

"I hope not." Billy said, eyeing all of the Mogwai including Gizmo. And at that moment, Gizmo sneezed.

His Gremlin form looked exactly like Stripe from the first batch of Gremlins, except his eyes stayed soft and dark, unlike Stripe's. Billy jumped a little, noticing that he was still holding Gizmo.

Gremlin Gizmo yawned. It seemed as if he thought nothing was wrong at all. To him, he was still a Mogwai. Just to test, Billy pulled one of his arms from under Gizmo and touched one of his ears, then began to stroke his back, even though the scales were not as pleasant as the fur. Gremlin Gizmo purred and cooed. Billy laughed lightly, seeing that Gizmo knew nothing of being a Gremlin. Then Gizmo sneezed again, returning to his Mogwai form. And, because a Gremlin was so much bigger than a Mogwai, and Billy had only been holding him with one arm, he fell to the floor. He hit the floor and screamed, then began to cough. His scream woke Fizz up, and she ran to Gizmo (AS fast as teeny Mogwai legs can run) and began to take care of him. Billy and Kate watched in awe. She squeaked and squawked and Gizmo nodded or shook his head in response.

After watching them for a few minutes, Kate and Billy turned to see only the look-alikes.

"Oh, great." Billy mumbled. He lifted both Gizmo and Fizz and directed Kate to pick up the other two. "We can't leave them here while we look for Macadamia, who knows what would happen.

With Mogwai in hand, Billy and Kate went downstairs to look.

"Oh, Hello Bill-" Mrs. Peltzer stopped mid-sentence, seeing Hazel, Pecan, and Fizz. "When did those get here?"

"Uhm, before we got here…." Billy said nervously. His mother scowled.

"Just make sure they don't turn into those Gremlins! Those things are terrible!" She said, and Billy said he would try to keep them from doing that before they continued on to find Macadamia.

"Maybe he could be in your basement?" Kate asked quietly.

"Maybe….We'll check in a minute." The two entered the kitchen to a clattering sound. The lid to the cookie jar fell to the ground, and loud disgusting sounds came from inside the jar. Billy cautiously walked over to the jar and peered inside to see Macadamia, munching away on macadamia nut cookies. The worried expression on his face turned to a smile.

"What..?" Kate asked, realizing what Macadamia was doing, "Now let's take him back to our room and keep him away from the kitchen. We do NOT want him to do this after midnight." Billy agreed, and the two took all five Mogwai back upstairs.

It took nearly an hour to pull Macadamia away from the cookies, and as soon as the others saw the cookies they wanted some, too. Billy and Kate had to bribe them each with a cookie if they allowed them to take them upstairs. And surprisingly enough, Gizmo wanted a cookie, too.

"It's a good sign," Billy said, "Maybe this means he's getting better."

Later that night, Billy's parent's treated him and Kate by taking them out to dinner. They headed out at six, leaving all of the Mogwai there. They trusted Fizz to take care of Gizmo if he needed her, and besides, when they left Gizmo was asleep and the others were secured in their box. As soon as they left, Gizmo woke up. He looked around, found a leftover cookie from earlier, and sat quietly, eating it. He watched the other Mogwai squirm and run amuck in their box. Hazel and Pecan did not like the box, and decided that none of them should be inside of it. They decided that everyone should be free like Gizmo, so they started banging on each wall of the box trying to get one of them to open. After a while they got Macadamia to help, and soon after Fizz. After trying to find an opening didn't work, they decided to try and break one of the box walls down. All four slammed into one wall at once. Nothing. Then again. A cracking sound. Finally, they tried a third time and it fell to the floor and all of the Mogwai flooded out.

"YAAAY!" Screeched Hazel in her squeaky little voice, "Free!"

Her and Pecan began exploring under the bed, Fizz began trying to eat a pencil, and Macadamia started searching for more cookies.

"Aw…" He squeaked, seeing Gizmo was eating the last one. But soon his eyes lit up, and he went scurrying down the stairs to get more. The others followed them, and Gizmo, starting to feel ill again, did the same to get to where he could get to Fizz.

Once down there, Gizmo lied down on the couch and began to watch television, Fizz raided the fridge, Hazel and Pecan attacked everything in the cupboards, and Macadamia climbed into the cookie jar and began stuffing himself with cookies.

Gizmo soon fell asleep as well as Hazel and Pecan. Fizz retreated to watching TV, and Macadamia continued eating, for he wasn't even half way done with the jar of cookies. No one looked at the clock that read Twelve fifteen. Soon Macadamia fell unconscious in the cookie jar, a thick slime coming over him. Ten minutes passed and he was completely enclosed in a cocoon. Another ten minutes passed and the family returned home, not even noticing the Mogwai in random places because they were too tired to care.

The next morning Billy woke up first and headed downstairs. There he found four sleeping Mogwai.

"How…?" He asked himself, looking around at the mess the little guys had made. Then he looked back at the Mogwai. "Macadamia is missing…again!" He growled. He wandered into the kitchen to look around. He looked in the cupbard, under the sink, and finally he lifted the cookie jar lid, expecting to see a sleeping Mogwai. He opened the jar to see a slimy green cocoon. He heard a crack, and then saw a scaly green hand reach from the cocoon. Then Macadamia's head popped out of the cocoon. Billy stepped back with wide eyes. Macadamia stared at Billy. The two remained like that for a while. Then

Billy's mother entered the room.


End file.
